Especial de Navidad
by Izumi Ackerman
Summary: Primera Navidad en la época feudal, y algunas confesiones saldrán a flote a modo de regalo. Capítulo único


Especial de Navidad

Capítulo único

La brisa soplaba cálida en la ciudad, y una joven colegiala preparaba sus cosas para ir a la época feudal, un lugar donde habitaban monstruos, demonios, seres de energía espiritual y también medios demonios, un lugar donde ni en sus más locos sueños pensó conocer.

Estaba algo complicada ya que pronto vendrían las festividades de navidad y año nuevo, y en su corazón deseaba pasarlas con cierto peliplateado y sus amigos, pero sabía que ellos no tenían esas costumbres de celebrar noche buena, a pesar de que le estuvo hablando de ello a Sango para ver si podían hacer alguna cena, pero lo cierto es que cuando se lo comentó a InuYasha, este reaccionó diciendo que no tenían tiempo para esas estupideces. Entristeciendo a la azabache y, por su puesto enfureciéndola y causando que el joven se estampara contra el suelo, después de un "abajo".

Por otro lado, también estaba su familia, quería estar con ellos, pero en su corazón y su mente, deseaba pasarlo del otro lado del pozo, por lo que decidió seguir intentándolo, después de todo, ella sabía que podría convencer a InuYasha, de alguna u otra manera, por lo que se armó de valor y determinación, y se fue a la otra época, despidiéndose antes de su familia, le quedaban solo dos semana antes de la navidad, y haría todo lo posible por motivar a sus amigos para celebrarla.

Del otro lado la esperaba un impaciente ojidorado, a Kagome le gustaba que fuera por ella y la esperara con tanta energía, pero sabía que solo era por la prisa por encontrar los fragmentos, así que ella dio un largo y sonoro suspiro al salir del pozo ayudada por el joven.

-¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto, Kagome? ¿Qué no sabes que hay mucho qué hacer?-reprochó InuYasha, pero la azabache decidió no ceder a sus impulsos y actuar con amabilidad.

-Disculpame, InuYasha, pero estaba ayudando a mi mamá con algunos preparativos- sonrió haciendo que el muchacho alzara una ceja en clara señal de desconcierto.

-¿Preparativos?- preguntó inocente.

-Claro, ya sabes...por navidad- respondió la azabache viendo su oportunidad- ya sabes, la celebración tan importante de la que te hablé el otro día, esa en que nos juntamos con nuestros seres queridos...

-Tonterías - interrumpió - son solo estupideces - terminó de decir y la joven estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sucumbir a la ira.

-No es así, InuYasha- contestó tranquila - es algo muy lindo porque nos reunimos y nos damos algún obsequio-sonrió.

-Keh! No me importa-sentenció y caminó en dirección a la aldea, mientras que la azabache solo rodó los ojos, sabía que no la tendría fácil con InuYasha.

(...)

-Así es, Sango, se pueden intercambiar obsequios, tal vez no algo material, pero algo nacido del corazón- le explicaba la azabache a su querida amiga y ella la miraba con ojos de ilusión.

-¡Qué festividad más hermosa!- comentó Miroku al escuchar las palabras de la joven- lo ves, Sango, tu regalo para mi podría ser un lindo hijo- dijo llenó de entusiasmo ganándose una cachetada por parte de la aludida.

Kagome solo rió, algo mas emocionada de ver que sus amigos respondían positivamente a la cena y pequeña celebración que había propuesto y que se haría en dos días más. Claro que aun no lograba motivar a InuYasha, pero al menos había conseguido que aceptara.

-Oye, Kagome- le habló tímido, Shippo- entonces ese obsequio ¿puede ser cualquier cosa?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero debe nacer del corazón, no importa lo que sea, pero debe venir justo de aquí - Kagome le señaló justo donde se encontraba el corazón, el pequeño zorrito solo sonrió feliz, él le haría un bello dibujo a la azabache, uno con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Y de esa manera agradecerle todo lo que ella hacía por él.- De esta manera se demuestran el aprecio que se tienen las personas, por eso es una celebración tan importante, porque nos une y nos da un ambiente de paz- terminó de explicarle al zorrito, lo que no sabía era que InuYasha también estaba escuchando atento las palabras de la chica.

Muy en el fondo InuYasha, entendía la celebración, pero no tenía idea lo que le podría dar a la azabache para demostrarle todo el aprecio que sentía por ella, es más, no sabía qué estaba a la altura para hacerle ver el amor tan grande que crecía día a día en su pecho, a pesar de actuar distante y de manera infantil, él sentía por ella sentimientos tan fuertes como el hierro, sentimientos que nunca experimentó antes, ni siquiera con Kikyo, quien fuera su primer amor, la azabache era dueña de su corazón y de su ser por completo, aunque ella ni lo sospechara; porque él siempre se había encargado de mostrarse indiferente con ella, pero la verdad era que cada vez que la chica se iba, él se sentía asfixiado y como una parte de él se iba con ella, por eso de desesperaba e iba por ella.

-Kagome- susurró al viento.

Bajó del árbol en el que se encontraba y decidió preguntarle directamente a Kagome más detalles, a pesar de su orgullo, lo haría, porque quedaba muy poco tiempo y el tomó la determinación de dejar de ser tan idiota con sus sentimientos, porque se le partía el alma al verla sufrir por su causa, al creer que él solo la veía como un detector de fragmentos.

-¿Kagome?- le habló por la espalda, logrando que la chica se sobresaltara.

-¡Me asustaste!- se quejó - no hagas eso nunca más - regañó con una mano en su pecho.

\- keh, Tonta, ni que fuera un monstruo- respondió encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Qué quieres, InuYasha?

-Eh...bueno, quería... Quería saber sobre esa cena...ya sabes, eso que dices Navidad- dijo rápido y miró hacia el costado.

La azabache sonrió y aplaudió internamente, al fin había logrado cautivar al menos, la curiosidad del peliplata - Bueno, será en dos días, habrá mucha comida y estaremos todos juntos en armonía, podemos regalarnos algo para demostrar la amistad que sentimos, puede ser cualquier cosa, hasta unas palabras- sonrió feliz la joven.

-¿Cualquier cosa?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, pero debe nacer del corazón, algo que desees entregar, que pienses que solo es para la persona a quién se lo estés dando, algo especial- contestó ella y el ojidorado supo, después de esas palabras, exactamente lo que debía darle a la azabache.

-Entiendo- comentó y se fue saltando del lugar. No había tiempo que perder.

InuYasha, sabía que Kagome se iría a su época para traer las cosas necesarios y regresaría el día de noche buena, como ella le enseñó que se llamaba, por lo que tenía esos días para preparar cuidadosamente lo que le daría, pero antes le pediría ayuda a un conocedor de chicas, Miroku.

(...)

Al fin el día tan esperado había llegado, Kagome regresó a eso de las siete de la tarde, pero para su sorpresa, no se encontró a InuYasha esperándola, se alegró por eso, así no vería el pequeño regalo que le traía.

Un pequeño colgante con una foto de los dos sonriendo, que tiempo atrás ella había tomado, cuando llevó su pequeña cámara fotográfica.

Estaba feliz, había logrado realizar la cena y celebrar navidad con sus amigos y con InuYasha, y estaba más feliz aún cuando logró que él mostrara interés.

Llegó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde Sango, Shippo y ella, preparaban algunos alimentos.

-¡Hola!- saludó animada- ¿Y los muchachos?

-Hola, Kagome, Miroku esta cortando leños e InuYasha, no lo hemos visto desde qué te fuiste- respondió Sango, la azabache se extraño.

-Lo que si hemos visto han sido serpientes caza almas- agregó Shippo sin mala intención, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Sango.

-Ya veo- decayó Kagome- ya vengo- dijo y salió de la cabaña.

 _Por eso_ _el interés,_ pensó la joven, sintiéndose muy triste, pensado en que InuYasha le daría un regalo a Kikyo, para demostrarle su aprecio.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, Kagome preparó pavo relleno y ya todos se sentarían a cenar, también había llevado algunos adornos para decorar la pequeña cabaña, a pesar de no haber conocido la festividad, todos estaban muy contentos y se respiraba ese ambiente de armonía y paz que tanto deseó vivir con sus amigos la azabache, pero InuYasha aún no llegaba.

Cuando estaban a punto de comer, apareció el peliplata, causando un vuelco en el corazón de Kagome.

-Siento la demora- dijo y se sentó a comer.

Fue una comida bastante amena, a pesar de la tristeza de la joven, mientras que InuYasha se encontraba muy nervioso por el regalo que le tenía a la azabache.

Faltaban cinco minutos para media noche, así lo hizo saber la azabache, entonces InuYasha tomó valor y se acercó a ella.

-¿Pudes venir conmigo? - pidió, extrañando a la joven que solo asintió con la cabeza.

InuYasha la llevó al árbol sagrado para darle el obsequio.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó la joven.

-Kagome, quiero darte tu regalo- contestó - es algo que sólo puede ser para ti, de nadie más y es lo único que puedo darte para demostrarte cuan importante eres...para mi- la joven lo miró sorprendida.

InuYasha suavemente tomó las manos de la joven y se las llevó a su pecho, Kagome pudo sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-Esto- susurró InuYasha - esto es tuyo y es mi regalo para ti, Kagome.

-¿Tu...tu corazón?

-Es tu corazón ahora- le dijo y se acercó a ella- de nadie más - lentamente tomó su barbilla y la acercó a sus labios, besándola por primera vez.

-InuYasha- susurró si poderlo creer.

-Feliz navidad- dijo en su oído - perdón por tardarme tanto.

Kagome sonrió y algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se sentía feliz.

-Gracias a esta celebración que trajiste, pude darme cuenta de todos mis sentimientos- comentó InuYasha.

-Feliz navidad, InuYasha- le dijo conmovida.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por un largo tiempo, en aquel árbol sagrado donde se vieron por primera vez.

Fin

Feliz Navidad  
🎄


End file.
